The Best I Ever Had
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: Happy's little sister Azlin is in love, there is no question about it, but she chose to fall for Tacoma's Biggest Asshole. Azlin must try to keep her love with Kozik alive, while staying alive. Will she live though it, or will she just wish for death?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Azlin. This was just something I have been playing with for a few days, I love Kozik, and I wish there were more stories about him out there. I need some response on this story though because since no one really writes them, I don't know if anyone is interested in reading them.

I will update _Picture_ and _Wanted Dead or Alive_ tomorrow.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

_He never saw a smile like hers, with her blond hair curling down around her face. It didn't touch her shoulders, but framed her beautiful face. He loved to look into those emerald green eyes. He could sit there and get lost in them. _

I doesn't matter now, he knew he ruined it. He looked around at his brothers. His heart was breaking, it was worse then being shot. He was shot, he has been shot before, that would be a welcome pain. He saw mouths moving, he saw them, but he wasn't hearing what they were saying. He felt his body move, but he wasn't in control. "Let's ride." Happy said and hit him in the shoulder.

_She was the best thing that has ever happened to him. She was the sun moon and stars to him. He would of gave her everything and anything under the sun. She was truly the best he ever had. _

"Have you spoke to her?" He questioned his friend. Happy's eyes narrowed. "Not a word." He snapped. Nodding he turned back to his bike. "That was my sister." He said and looked at him. "I know." He said eyes down on the pavement. "No, you don't know." Happy snapped. They have had this fight. Happy beat his senseless, and he knew he disserved it. "So you didn't talk to her at all?" He repeated slowly. He didn't believe that, he knew how she was, he knew that she would do anything for her brother. "No." He snapped and sat on his bike. Starting it he rode off.

_She wanted to move in together. She didn't ask for much, usually went along with what ever he wanted. He didn't want that. There was no way that they were going to move in together. They both knew it. She was shocked they have been with each other this long. She was his, everyone knew that, but no one could figure out why. She was so much better than him. Hell she was better than her own brother. _

They arrived at the hospital, again, his movements were not his own. He listened as Happy asked for her name, and was told where her room is, she was moved earlier today. They walked slowly towards the room. "You should be dead." Happy hissed again. He looked down. He knew he should be dead. "Why aren't I?" he questioned and looked at his friend. Happy didn't respond. He hasn't figured that out yet himself.

_Happy hasn't seen his friend or his sister all night. "What's wrong killah?" Tig asked and looked at him. Tig and a few other Charming members were there. "Have you seen my sister?" He asked and glanced around. "Nope, she hasn't showed up." He said and shrugged. Tig liked Happy's little sister, she was a sweet kid. Young, naive, and head over heels for the biggest ass hole Tacoma has to offer. _

The elevator beeped indicating that they were at her floor. Happy grabbed him and shoved him out. "You are going to look at what you did." He snapped and drug him home. He didn't respond. All he did was nod, he knew better than to speak at this point. They walked up and saw Tig standing next to the door. He narrowed his eyes and made a move towards the two. "I got this." Happy said and looked to his left. He nodded to Tig and Chibs to move away. Happy looked through the window at his sister. Happy grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the glass outside of the room. "Look at her." He hissed, but he couldn't bring himself to look. He shut his eyes tight, tighter than he thought possible. "Open your eyes!" Happy hissed into his ear. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. "Look at her god damnit!" He said and brought his other hand to his face and tried to pry his eyes open.

_Once he started he couldn't stop. She just had to push his buttons. She wouldn't push his buttons again. That was for damn sure. She was an embarrassment. There was a party at the club house, the mother charter was going to be there, and she, she had the nerve to wear tight white pants and a pale pink top. She was going to embarrass him, showing up looking like some angel in a devils play ground. "Do I look nice?" She questioned. It just pissed him off even more. "Do you look nice?" He repeated and looked at her. He brought his hand and backhanded her across her face knocking her to her knees. She gasped in pain and shock. This wasn't the first time he'd hit her, but this would be the last. _

"Hap." Happy felt a hand on his shoulder. "You need some sleep brother." Jax said and looked at him. Happy turned back to his so called brother. "After I finish this." He said and shook his head. He turned back to his so called brother and tightened his grip around his throat. "Did you look?" He questioned and watched as he nodded slowly. "Are you lying to me?" He questioned again and watched as the head shook back and forth. He shoved him to the floor. "She decides your fate." He said and brought his steel toed riding boot back and kicked with all his might into his side. He turned and opened the door.

_She looked at him with terror in her eyes. Those emerald green eyes that he loved to get lost in. He wanted to cut them out with a knife. He reached his large hand down and grabbed her around her small throat. She gasped and her hands flew up to his. She tried to pry them from her throat. "Why do you have to embarrass me?" He screamed and lifted her to her feet and slammed her into the door. She let a small squeak leave her lips. "You think I like doing this to you?" He screamed as he let go of her throat and gripped her by her shoulders and shook. Her head banged off the wall with each shake. "Do you?" He screamed and looked at her. She shook her head and let tears in her eyes. "Don't cry!" He screamed and back handed her again. She felt blood in leak out of her nose. "You are nothing but an embarrassment!" He screamed and let her crumble to the floor. He looked down at her. She looked awful. He took his boot and kicked her in the side. He heart the crack and for some reason smiled. It was a disgusting smile. He liked the feeling of power. He liked to dominate her. _

Happy looked at her, his little sister. He didn't know it was possible to hurt like this. He face looked better. There was no denying that. He had let her down. She was only twenty one years old. She met him when she was just turning eighteen. Happy just was patched in, she showed up one day, driving her Audi TT convertible, waiving at her brother, the rest, it was history. He wanted to hate himself for being blind to her, being stupid and wrapped up in the club to miss the signs. _I fell, I tripped, I burnt myself, I got into a fight_. This was his sister, his baby sister. He promised their mother that he would take care of her, he didn't do a very good job at that.

_He showed up at the party on his own. He didn't have her with him. "Where is my sister?" He asked after a few minutes. "She didn't want to come." He said and let the brunette climb onto his lap. He looked at him, his eyes crossed. He was blatantly disrespecting his sister in front of everyone. Happy stomped away from him. He needed a drink. "You going to let him do that?" Tig asked and looked at his friend. "Yeah." He said and looked at Tig as he raised his eyebrows. "Promised I wouldn't get involved." Happy said and turned and looked away. Happy was getting comfortable with some random crow eater, feeling pretty drunk, and feeling good. His phone kept ringing but he wouldn't answer someone he didn't know the number to. "What?" He finally answered. "Happy?" It was his sister's neighbor some college kid. He always had loud parties and it bother the shit out of his little sister. She never staid there when he was having a party. "What James?" He asked confused. "Listen man, they just took your sister away in an ambulance, she didn't look good, looks like someone just beat the shit out of her." He said and Happy shot up. "What? The fuck you just say?" He shouted into the phone. Everyone turned and looked at him. _

Happy ran his fingers through her blond hair. "Fuck…" He muttered. She has woken up a few times since it happened. He sat in the chair next to her and watched as she slept. He looked at her neck. The bruises didn't look good, they were nasty screaming bruises. He sat there for a long while. "How she doing?" He snapped his head to the door and saw Gemma. "Shit, what are you doing here?" He asked and looked at her. "You have done enough for us, thought we'd repay the favor." She said and walked over to him. She placed her arm on the side of the girls face. Gemma felt awful. She couldn't believe it herself when she received word of what had happened. There was a few rules that SAMCRO abided by, and never hitting woman was one of them. If there was a slip up here and there, that was one thing, but this, this was unheard of. Especially it being Happy's little sister, the Killer, the enforcer of the clubs little sister, and his best friend did it. There was a lot of unanswered questions going from charter to charter right now. The main one being, why didn't he kill him yet.

_Happy was to drunk to drive. "Come get me James." He said into the phone. There was some sounds in the background. "On my way." He said and walked over to his friend. He grabbed the girl and shoved her off him. "The fuck did you do asshole?" He screamed and grabbed him. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at him, his clam attitude just sent him over the edge. He lost all control of his emotions, he lost all thought that was swarming in his head. He jumped over the ratty sofa in the clubhouse and was out of blood. When he didn't fight back, Happy stopped. He stood up James standing awkwardly in the door way. "You better hope to god, if you killed my sister, I will fucking end you!" He yelled and stomped to James and walked out the door. The club house was dead silent. Hollywood, a rather large scrawny looking you man, he had shaggy black hair and covered in tattoos looked at him. He spoke before anyone. "What did you do her?" He asked and the response he received shocked everyone. It was laughter. _

"Has she said anything?" She asked and looked at him. "No, just looked at me and then the other way." He said and she nodded. "She is embarrassed." Gemma said and Happy shrugged. "There ain't a thing for her to be embarrassed about." He said and Gemma rolled her eyes. "Go home Hap." She said and he looked at him. "No." He snapped. She sighed and stood. She patted his arm, and then walked out of the room. Tig looked inside and sighed. He hated him to the very core of his body. If Happy doesn't handle it, he will. There is no doubt about it.

_They told him she was beat, they didn't know by who, hell, the police wanted to question him. James was the only one who knew who did it, but he knew better than to talk. "Listen man, I know we both know who did this, but my question to you, is this," James said and looked at Happy. "What?" Happy asked and looked. "Why didn't you kill him?" He questioned. Happy stood there and shrugged. "Just leave James." He said and watched as he left. Happy sighed. That was his little sister. He was going to kill him. First he needed to be there for his sister. _

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked over and saw him and looked the other way. "Look at me." He demanded. She turned her head and looked at him again. "What happened?" He questioned and she turned again. He realized she wasn't looking away from him, she was looking at the door. "What are you looking for?" He questioned her. She didn't say anything just kept looking at the door. "Do you want me to get you something?" He questioned and she looked back over at him and nodded. "What?" He questioned and she looked up at him. "Azlin, tell me what you want." He said and she looked at him. "Tell me." He wined. She smiled softly. Her dry lips cracking with the smile. "Where is he?" She questioned her voice cracking and rough. Happy slammed his fists against her bed. She jumped. "Where?" She said and looked at him. "And?" He questioned and looked at her. "Please, I- I- Love him." She said and looked back at the door. She could see Tig and Hollywood looking though the window. "Unbelievable." Happy said and stood up. "After what he did to you." He yelled at her. "Please, Hap, I love him." She said her voice cracking. "I love pussy, yet here I am at your bedside." He said and she looked at him. "Please, where is he?" She said again. He looked at her heat beat was getting faster. "Calm down before I have to leave." He said and looked at her. "Fine!" He yelled and stood up and stomped out of the door.

He slammed the door shut and Azlin pulled her legs up to her chest. She sat there curled up and waited. She hoped he didn't kill him. She felt the need to defend him. He didn't do anything wrong, this was her fault. She fought the sleep that begged to over take her. She needed to make sure he was ok. She needed to see him.

"Battered woman syndrome." Happy hissed walked out of the room. "Where did he sneak off to?" He said and looked around. "He went to the bathroom." Tig said and nodded towards the hall. "Hollywood took him." He said and Happy ran his hands over his shaved head. "Shit," He said when he looked and saw them coming down. "I feel like I shouldn't be ok with this." He said and watched as he walked up to Happy and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't talk." Happy snapped and he snapped his mouth closed. "You listen to me, and you listen good." Happy said. "She wants to see you, I swear to fucking god, if you so much as breath wrong, I will kill you." He said and pointed at the door. He nodded and turned towards the door.

He walked inside and shut the door. He looked at her. She didn't look up at him. She didn't know what to do when she heard the door. "Az, baby," He said and his voice cracked. She looked up at him and tried to sit up. "Koz, I'm so sorry." She whispered and looked at him.

He stared at her and was silent, she was sorry. She didn't have anything to be sorry for. "Why are you sorry, baby this is me, this is all me." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't of embarrassed you like that." She said and looked at him. "No, baby, shit," He said and ran his hand though his hair. "Stop, you got nothing to be sorry for." He said and looked over his shoulder. He felt like they were on TV, everyone was watching them though the window. "Az, I am sorry, I don't know how to fix this, but I want you to know, shit baby, I am sorry." He said and reached out to touch her cheek. She jumped when his rough hand touched her face. "Shit, I really fucked up huh?" He asked and looked at her. She didn't move but looked at him. "No, this was all on me." She said and looked up. "I shouldn't of pressed your buttons." She said and looked at him. He frowned. "Stop blaming your self." He said and looked over at her. She jumped when he yelled at her. "Stop." He said and shook his head. He felt himself getting angry with her.

"Azlin, fucking listen to me god damn it!" He yelled and she jumped. He caught himself losing his temper again. "Shit, Az, see, there is something wrong with me." He said and looked at her. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't go." She cried, "Please." He looked at her. She looked so young and broken. "Shit, Azlin, I don't know what to do here." He said and turned to her. "Just stay with me, we can fix this." She said and looked at him. "I don't think that we can." He said and she frowned. "Koz, please?" She begged but it fell on deaf ears. "Everyone wants me dead." He said and she looked down. "I will speak with Hap, he won't hurt you, no one will touch you." She promised.

"Azlin, baby, I don't know how to fix this." He said and his temper got the best of him. She sat up. The pain from her rids shooting though her body. "Don't go." She begged. He looked back at her again. He nodded slowly and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and she looked at him. "We have a long road ahead of us." He said and she frowned. "I know." She said and looked at him. "Koz, I do love you." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said and she looked over to the window where Hollywood was making faces and someone was mooning them. Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Please say it." She begged him. He looked at her. "I don't have to say it, you know that I do." He said and she frowned. "Azlin, I love you." He said and she smiled.

He looked back at the window, and for some reason he felt smug. He felt invincible. Happy will not kill him. None of them are going to touch him. He knew that. And it thrilled him. He moved so he was stretched out and held her on the bed. "Shit Az." He said and looked at her. She slowly moved to face him. "I'm horney." He said and she raised her eye brows at him. "Oh?" She said and looked at him, only he would say that right now. She shook her head and he took her hand. He kissed it and looked at her. "I do love you Az, and I will do what I need to do to make this better for us." He said and she nodded. "Just stay here with me." She begged and he nodded. "I won't leave." He said and she smiled. "You really are the best I've ever had, Azlin."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I own Azlin. I didn't get like any reviews for this story, but I dot a ton of Ad's for it. I don't know if you guys are liking it or not, but I thought I'd update anyway. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Do you have everything that you need?" Happy questioned for the fifth time. "Yes." It was the same answer that she has told him every single time he asked her. She was getting released from the hospital today. It has been five days since the incident. That is what they were calling it. The incident. "I don't know if I want you staying at the house alone." He said and looked at her. She rolled her eyes yet again. "Sometimes I don't know why you are so obsessed." She said and shook her head. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Az, with everything that has happened, I don't want you two alone." He snapped at her. "Hap, seriously, we need to let it go so we can move on and work on us." She said and smiled to herself. Koz promised her that he would take care of her, and not let it happen again. "Az, are you paying attention?" He questioned her. "I am sorry what?" She said and frowned.

"_There is a lot we need to work on." Kozik said and looked at her. She frowned and nodded. "I know." She said and looked up at him. He stood tall and proud at the foot of her bed. "I need to fix things with the club." He said and she nodded again. "I _talked_ to Happy." She said and looked at him and a small ghost of a smile appeared at him mouth. "I know." He said and she gave him a funny look. "He told me you told him to leave me alone." He said and smiled. She nodded. "I told him that we are going to work though our problems and see if we can fix it, and in order for that to happen, we need to be ok." She said and he nodded. "I know, but you know they are sending me and Hollywood on a run for a few days." He said and she nodded. "I know, you leave tomorrow and won't be back till after Sunday." She said and he nodded. "I will come to the apartment when I get back." He said and she smiled. "Ok." _

"Gemma is going to stay with you until you are able to get around better." He said and she frowned. "I don't need a babysitter Hap." She snapped. There was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was more to Koz's run and no one was telling her. Hollywood refused to go alone with him that long, everyone knew that. "Don't worry Az, everything is fine." He said and looked at her trying to reassure her that everything was in fact fine. "I promised you that _**I **_wouldn't touch him." He said and grinned at her as he helped her into her car. "I don't like the way you said that." She said and frowned.

_He wasn't getting off that easy. Happy promised Azlin that he wouldn't touch Kozik; he couldn't speak for the other members. Azlin showed up on Tacoma's door step and they all loved her like their own. "Hollywood is going to take him on a run, what happens is between them and whoever else is there." Clay said and bit down on his lip. There was so much he wanted to say to Happy. Most of it involved what an idiot he was for not catching the signs of the abuse. "SAMCRO doesn't hit women." He sand and stood at the head of the Tacoma table. "What happened is just shameful. It is an embarrassment. I don't know, I don't give a shit what you promised her, this is now on me, and what I decided." Clay said and looked around. "There will be no protecting him." He said looking around to see if anyone dared to say other. "When it is done, there will be no turning back." He said. There were nods of agreement around the table. "I know he is your SAA, but what he did is noting that I will ever forgive." He said and sat slowly. He gripped the gravel and looked at Hollywood. "You kill him, you will tell Azlin, if you don't, then you don't." He said and put his cigar to his lips. "I will not deny any other members a piece of him once you leave." He said and looked around everyone nodded in agreement. He pounded the gravel and it was done. _

Happy drove back to his sister's apartment and saw James and Gemma standing there. "You listen to her Az, I don't care how badly you don't want to, you do it." He said and she nodded. She stepped out of her car and walked over to where they were standing. "Az, you look better." James said and smiled. "I have to get to school, but you need something, just call, no parties for a while promise." He said and smiled and walked towards his truck. She watched him walk away. Turning back and looking at Gemma she frowned and walked slowly into the apartment building. Happy and Gemma followed close and watched as she struggled to walk up the stairs. She walked into the apartment and looked around. Someone has cleaned up the mess that was left when they argued. "I cleaned it." Gemma said and sat down at on the island in the center of the kitchen. "Thank you." She said softly and looked at Happy. "Did you hear from Koz or Hollywood?" She asked and looked at him. "No, sorry." He said and she frowned. There was something that he wasn't telling her and it was driving her insane. "What?" She asked when she saw the look Gemma was giving her. "Nothing baby girl." She said and Azlin frowned.

_Hollywood looked at the broken body at his feet. He didn't think Clay was kidding when he said others had the opportunity to show up, he didn't think that Tig would show up and do what he did. "We ain't going to kill him." Tig said and looked around. "We are going to make him regret what he did that is for damn sure." He said and looked at Hollywood and told him to hold him up. Tig jammed his knife into his stomach. Hollywood watched and thought for a second that he was going to make him bleed to death. After he was beat and broken Tig told Chibs to patch him up and everyone was leaving but him and Tig. That is how they were going to do it. Tig wanted more, he was going to make him regret the very second he ever hit a woman. As fucked up as Tig is, he would never lay a hand on one. Never, and this asshole sure wasn't going to again. _

Azlin cried herself to sleep that night. She just wanted to see him. She didn't know where he was, but it was Sunday night and he wasn't back yet. He promised her he'd be back. Deep down she knew that Happy kept his promise and he wouldn't hurt him. Just didn't click in her mind that others would. She stood and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at the picture that sat on her nightstand. It was one of the two of them. It was taken on Christmas Eve at the club. She missed moments like that. When he would whisper sweet, yet dirty, things in her ear and tell her how much she means to him. He wouldn't dare tell her he loved her unless it was just the two of them. She knew that he did, but it was his ego that she has to surpass. She missed those little moments so much. He was getting angrier in the last few months; he was hurting her for stupid things. She always said she wouldn't be one of those idiot women who let their men beat on them. She figured that it was something you had to experience to understand just what pain is.

_Hollywood walked into the club house and looked around. Everyone turned when they say him enter alone. Happy threw back the shot he was holding and looked at him. "He is with Tig." He said simply and walked towards his dorm to take a shower. "Azlin thinks' that we were supposed to be back tonight, I don't want her to see me without him." He called halfway down the hall to anyone that was listening. "How long are you staying?"Happy asked when he was cornered by Clay and Jax. "We are leaving when he gets back." Clay said and Happy nodded. "You're coming back too." Clay stated not asked. Happy nodded; as much as he didn't want to he knew he had to. "I want you to bring her with you." Jax said and looked at him. "She doesn't need this shit, she's a good kid." He said and Happy almost hit him. "Don't you think I know that? I told her that she was going where I was and she flipped. She won't leave him." He said and looked at the two men. "I doubt he will do it again." He said and looked at them. _

If there was one thing in the world that Azlin loved, it was the sunrise. She said on the balcony of her apartment and watched the sun rise. She looked at Gemma who stood in the doorway. "You don't have to stay here, I ain't going to disappear." She said and Gemma smiled, "I know baby girl, but I just need to stay a few more days." She said and Azlin frowned. "Ok." She said and walked towards the door. She walked past Gemma and looked at her phone that set on the island in the kitchen. There was a text from Koz. _Az, this is taking longer than thought, don't worry, all is good, Hollywood headed back, don't know how long I will be._ She frowned at the text. He wouldn't text her all that. That wasn't him texting. She looked at Gemma and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. She listened as the water turned on and took off towards the club house.

_Kozik and Tig showed up early in the morning. He looked like shit. Happy was thrilled to see him in pain. He was the first to speak to him. He grabbed him and looked at him. "Do you like to hurt?" He hissed and waited for an answer. Kozik only nodded a pathetic attempt of a response. "Get used to it." Happy muttered and shoved him away. Hollywood drug Kozik towards the dorms and left them there with Tig. "I handled it." He said simply. There was no response from anyone. They trusted him. They knew with the past beef that they had, there was no way that he would let him get away with it. "Hap you good man?" He asked when he didn't respond he turned and walked towards the dorm. He came out carrying Kozik's cell phone. "Gotta tell Az something, she is waiting on him." He said and looked at Tig. "Need to let her know something so she don't show up here looking for him." He muttered and wanted as he received a nod. "That is fine." Tig said and they texted him and Happy took the phone back. _

Noon was lunch time, pizza and beer. It was a man thing. Happy was standing by the door smoking and yelling at Hollywood to hurry up and bring the pizzas inside when he saw the Audi pull up. "Shit." He muttered. "What are you doing Az, you shouldn't be driving on those meds." He yelled and looked at her as she tried her best to stand straight and look at him. "What did you do Happy?" She yelled and shoved past him. She walked inside and walked past everyone towards the doors. "Where yah going girlie?" Jax questioned and stood in front of her. "Excuse me." She said and tried to get him to move. He didn't budge. "Have some pizza with us." He said and she shook her head no. She was trying to keep calm. She knew that something was right. She shoved past him and walked to Kozik's door room. She opened the door using the key that she had, Happy didn't know she had a key. No one did. Taking one look at him she gasped. "What did you do?" She screamed and to look at the men down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Azlin. Still don't know how you guys are feeling but judging from the amount of hits on the story, I am thinking you guys like it,

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Azlin was angry, well angry was one of the feelings she was feeling. "What did you do?" She screamed and looked around the room. She walked over to the beaten body. He was black and blue all over, his right eye swollen shut, his bottom lip busted, dried blood covered his face. "Koz?" She whispered and placed her hand on his face. He flinched but didn't open is left eye. "What did they do to you?" She questioned and looked at him. "Shit." She said and shook her head. "Fine." He muttered and she looked at him. "Huh?" She didn't catch what he was saying. "I'm fine." When he repeated those words Azlin felt anger over whelm her body. "He promised, oh my god, I am so sorry." She said and shook her head. She didn't know how to respond to him. She was so hurt.

Happy broke his promise didn't he? He said he would not touch him, and that is when it hit her, he said that he wouldn't touch him, that didn't mean that everyone felt the same. "I am so sorry." She said and ran her fingers though his blood stained hair. "I really am sorry." She said and fought off the tears that wanted to fall. He didn't answer, he didn't know what to say at this point. He just nodded. "I hate that this, I, you and your brothers, they need to come first." She said and looked at him. He just closed his eye and she turned on her heel.

Walking down the hall to where the main area of the club house was, she wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to hate everyone, but she could only hate herself. "Az," Happy said when he saw her. She didn't answer, she didn't respond, she kept walking. She climbed into her car and started it. She didn't really plan on leaving, but it just seemed like the only option she had left. She backed out of her parking spot and drive past the door where her brother stood. Taking her cell phone she whipped it at him.

"_Az!" Kozik yelled walking into the club house. They have been seeing each other almost a year, in fact a year it will be tomorrow. "Koz!" She mimicked him. He grinned and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow, I am going to take you somewhere." He said and smiled. "Where?" She asked and smiled. "Surprise." He said and she frowned. "I want to know where we are going." She pouted. "Hey baby, listen it is going to be nice, just relax." He said and grinned. She smiled up at him and nodded. "I will see you tonight at your apartment." He said and walked towards the pool table. Azlin closed her book, taking what he said as a polite way to say __**leave**__, she left. _

_Azlin clung to the back of Kozik as they drove off. She loved to ride with him. They rode for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only one. He took her up the winding streets and hills to a wooded area. He stopped took a left and drove to a lake. He stopped and parked his bike. Azlin slid the helmet off her head and looked at him. "You aren't going to kill me are you?" She questioned and looked at him. He cracked a smile. "Yes, Happy doesn't know yet though." He said and she giggled. "See that over there." He said and pointed across the lake to a bunch of cabins. "yeah." She said and looked at him. "Well, the one furthest to the left, it's mine." He said and smiled. She grinned and he helped her back on the bike. They rode off towards the old cabin. _

"_Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused and nodded. "Ok." She said and took his hand. She trusted him with her life, she just hoped he wasn't going to kill her. She felt him led her up two steps, they creaked under her heels. "You ok?" He said and she nodded. She listened as his key jingled in the door and she listened as he opened it. "I am going to walk away for a few minutes. "Don't peek." He said and she nodded. She listened as he walked away. She stood there silent just like he asked and waited. She heard him coming back into the room she stood in. "Ok Az, open your eyes." He said and she nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes. _

_The first thing she noticed was Kozik standing in front of her. He no longer had his cut on and stood there in a black button down shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. She looked around, it was still dark other than the slight flickering of candles. There was a path of rose pedals in front of her. She looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you." She said quietly. He grinned and took her by the hand. He led her through the roses and towards a bedroom. "Baby, I love you so much." She said and looked at him. He kissed her gently and stepped back. "I got you something." He said and she grinned. "What?" She questioned and looked at her. "I got you this." He said and handed her a jewelry box. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was the shape of a key. The top part of the key was a diamond. "It's beautiful." She said and he smiled. "You have the key to my heart, only you Azlin, no one else." He said and kissed her again. She smiled. "You know, this is where I come to think, no one but you know where it is." He said and smiled at her. "If you ever need to get away baby, I will always find you here." He said and she smiled and let him engulf her body with his own. _

Tears blinded her as she drive for what seemed like hours, but was only one. She swerved through the winding streets, and sped up the steep hills. She saw the lake come into view. She drove around the lake and up to the cabin. She sat in the car for what felt like hours. All she wanted to do was cry. She felt heartbroken.

There was no doubt in her mind that she and Kozik had a messed up relationship. There was no doubt that she didn't disserve him. Yet, she couldn't bring herself not to hurt. She has utterly heart broken. She stepped out of her car and walked to the side of the house. She wanted nothing more than to feel safe in his arms. It didn't matter what he did to her. When he held her, she always felt safe. She opened the door to the cabin and looked around. There was dead and dried up rose pedals on the floor. She let a few tears fall out of her eyes. She walked towards the bedroom and noticed that it was just how they had left it those few years ago.

"_You know that I love you?" He whispered in her ear. It was the first that he ever told her that he loved her. Her heart swelled hearing him say those words. "I know you do." She said and he grinned. "You know that you mean everything to me right?" He questioned and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "Let me see you," He said and kissed her neck. "In nothing but that necklace." He said and grinned. She blushed and looked at him. He looked back at her and for the briefest second he didn't believe that Happy and Azlin were related. "Come on." He urged her. She grinned and removed her shoes, and her pants, then her shirt and she looked at him, standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. "Come one baby." He whispered and sat up to get a better look. He started to unbutton his shirt and she stood there and watched as he removed his shirt. She reached out to touch him. "Nah uh, come on Az," He said and she looked at him. Nodding she removed her bra and stood there and watched and he licked his lips and undid his pants and slid them off. _

_Azlin watched him and she bit her lip softly. "You liking what you see baby?" He questioned and stood. Tent evident in his boxers. She grabbed her panties and slid them down her slim hips. He grinned and looked at her. She stood naked in front of him. He pulled her into him and she smiled. He kissed her hard on the lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth, she moaned into his mouth, and he smiled. He loved being in charge. _

She has been shacked up in the cabin for a few weeks now. Five to be exact, and she didn't miss anyone. She was feeling better about herself. She was not stupid, she used her credit card and her debit card to leave some trace for Happy that she was alive. She shopped like crazy. Shopping was making him feel better. She was at the grocery store when she heard a bike drive by, she stood in the parking lot and she didn't move. She hoped to god that he didn't see her. She wasn't ready to be found. She got into the car and drove the opposite direction towards the cabin.

She parked the car and stepped out. She glanced around and didn't see any sign of anyone being around. She sucked in a breath. She was feeling uneasy. She was doing really well staying there all by herself. She noticed the door was jammed slightly and she opened it slowly. She peered inside and didn't see anyone. Azlin figured that she just forgot to shut the door. Wouldn't of been the first time that she did something like that. She walked inside and shut the door. She walked slowly inside the cabin and set the bags down. She walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. Letting a scream escape her lips, she was shocked at the sight in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Azlin. Thank you for the review and the adds, please enjoy this _short_ chapter, and Please REVIEW!

* * *

"Don't scream, it's just me." Kozik said as Azlin tried to calm down. "You scared me!" Azlin yelled looking at him wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" She questioned and looked at him. "I rode here." He said and looked at her from where he was sitting on the bed. "Where is your bike?" She snapped at him. He smiled and tilted his head. "Around back." He said and she nodded. "How are you?" She questioned and looked at him. He shrugged "Better." He said and she nodded, he looked a lot better than he did the last time she saw him. "Did you fix things with your brothers?" She asked and looked at him. "Yeah, Hap's still hates me, but everyone else is better, even Hollywood." He said and she smiled. "That's good." She said and smiled a little bigger. "How are you?" He questioned looking at her. "Better," She said and smiled. "I needed to come up here for a while, clear my head, try to find out what went wrong." She said and looked at him. "What did go wrong?" He asked and looked at her. "You beat me." She said and looked away. "And you still love me." He said looking at her. "I don't know." She said and turned to look out the window.

"You know when I came up here, I wanted to blame myself, I wanted to figure where we went wrong." She said and looked at him. He frowned and nodded. "Then I realized something Koz," She said and he looked up at her. "What baby?" He questioned and stood. "It wasn't me." She said and he nodded. "It was me." He said and she looked at him. "_You_ were the one that would hit me." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said. "I wanted to figure out if I still loved you." She said and walked over to where a box sat on the nightstand, and she picked it up and grasped it in her hands. "I wanted to tell you, that I do still love you, but I don't know if I am still going to be with you." She said and let a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I love you, I know that I do, shit Koz, you really stole my heart." She said and sighed. He took a few steps towards her and she held up her hands.

"Baby, you know that I love you." He said and looked at her. He told her he loved her, something he really won't say, ever. "Stop." She said and looked at him. He shook his head no, "Listen to me Az," He said and took her hands. "What did I tell you?" He said and held her hands. She shook her head and looked at him. "I told you that you had the key to my heart." He said and she frowned, she handed him the box and he opened it, it was the necklace. "Then why did you hurt me?" She questioned. "I don't know." He whispered and looked away from the necklace and looked downed towards the ground. "You need to figure that out." She said and looked at him. He grinned. "You are sticking up for yourself?" He said and she grinned. "Looks that way." She said and he took some steps towards her. "Stop." She said and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you here?" She asked looking at him.

"I told you that I would always find you when you came here." He said looking at her. She smiled softly. "Looks that way." She said and turned on her heels. "Baby, please talk to me." He begged looking at her. "I don't have anything to really left to say to you." She said and he sighed. "How can I fix this?" He said and she looked at him. "You need to build a time machine, and go back to the first night you hit me, and stop yourself from doing it." She said and turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"_Come on Koz." She drunkenly giggled as she attempted to led him towards his dorm room. "Come on big boy." She laughed and took her shirt and tossed it back to him as stumbled down the hall. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "She has the nicest tits." Hollywood said and Kozik's face contorted in anger. He followed her to his dorm. "She stopped and looked at him. She unclasped her bra and tossed it at him and hurried into the dorm. He followed her into the room and shut the door and made sure to lock it. She pinned him against the door, her lips on his own. Anger like he as never felt coursed though his veins. "The hell you think you are doing?" He snapped and looked at her. He shoved her backwards hard. She stumbled on her heels and landed flat on her ass. She looked up at him shocked. He looked down at her half naked body and started shaking with anger. He grabbed her by her armpits and shoved her up. "Well?" He snapped and looked at her. "I-I" She stuttered. "You what?" He asked and looked at her. She was so drunk. He wanted to kill Hollywood for giving her so many shots, and he wanted to punch Happy for allowing it. He didn't care if she was old enough to drink, when she was drunk she forgot her place._

"_I thought you wanted to go back to your dorm and fuck me." She stuttered out. "I do baby." He said, "But not like you are some cheap whore." He snapped at her and felt the anger over take him. He brought back his hand and backhanded her across the face. She sat stumbled down and hit the dresser and landed with a very loud thud. Kozik stood there looking from his hand to her, and the blood dripping out of the side of her head. There was a loud knock on his door. "What the fuck was that?" Happy asked pounding on the door. He stood there in shock not sure what was going on. "Open the fucking door!" Happy yelled. Kozik swallowed and flipped the lock and jumped over to Azlin. She laid there on her back not moving. "It isn't locked." He yelled. Happy and Hollywood ran into the room and looked at Azlin. "What the fuck happened?" Happy screamed grabbing Kozik by his cut. "She was drunk dude, she fell." He said and looked at her. Hollywood looked at Happy. "She was really drunk man, she barely could walk." He said and Happy looked at her. "Get her a fucking shirt, we gotta get her to the hospital." He snapped at Kozik and he and Hollywood left. _

"You will _never_ lay your hand's on me again." She said and looked at him from the hall. He nodded. "I am working on this baby." He said and she shook her head. "You better work fast, because you _ever_ hurt me again, I will kill you myself." She said and he smiled. "Happy won't be around to keep me safe forever. We found that out a few weeks ago, and you, you piece of shit, you will never hurt me like this again." She yelled pointing her finger at him. He couldn't stop the big smile. She was turning him on with how she was acting. He grinned and strode over to her. "You are so sexy when you are like this." He said and pulled her over to him. "Stop!" She said and looked at him. He looked over at her. "What?" He questioned looking at her.

"I am not going to let you just jump me like this!" She said in a huff. "I told you, I don't know how I feel." She said and he looked at her. "Then why are you here?" He said and looked at her. "Why did you come somewhere only I know where it is? Why would you come somewhere, a place that I could fucking kill you and bury you, drown you in the god damn lake, and no one would know where to find you, why would you come here?" He said and held her hands in front of him. "Because you don't want to kill me." She said and looked at him. She was testing him. She was making sure he really felt bad for what he did. She wanted to test the waters, if she pushed all the wrong buttons, and he hurt her, then she knew that he was full of shit, but if she can push those buttons and he didn't hurt her, then she knew that he really is working on it. He laughed loudly. "How the fuck do you know that?" He said and pulled her into him. "Because I am still alive." She said and grinned. "You are such a smug little bitch." He said and shook his head. She grinned. "You fucking love it." She said and slammed her lips against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Azlin. Please enjoy this chapter, I am really happy with the way that this is working out for me, the amount of hits is overwhelming, the reviews, although few, thank you for them.

***If you read Picture, I will have the update out tomorrow, I left the flash drive at my in-laws and will be picking it up tomorrow after work.***

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Azlin pulled away from Kozik's lips. She looked up at him and smiled. "Seriously, you need to figure us out." She said and turned. "You really have grown a pair." He said and moved to follow her. "I have, I told you, I had a lot to think about." She said and he frowned. "Baby, I really did work on this." He said and she nodded. "I know you do, but I didn't mean to kiss you like that… I don't know what came over me." She said and he grinned. "I have that effect." He laughed. "I brought you back your cell phone." He said and she nodded. "Thank you." She said and took the cell phone. "Call your brother." He said and walked back into the bed room.

Azlin picked her phone up and dialed his number. "Hello?" His voice was rough. "Hiyah big brother." She said into the phone. The other phone was silent for a few minutes. "Az?" He asked as if he didn't believe it was her. Azlin laughed. "Yeah." She said and he was silent again. "How did you get the phone?" He asked. "Koz, he brought it to me." She said and she could hear him trying to control his temper. "So that asshole found you?" He asked. "Yes, that asshole found me, and I am still alive and kicking." She said and sighed. "Where are you?" He asked, "Listen Hap, I needed this, you know that, I am safe, he isn't going to hurt me, I don't know what you guys did to him but he won't hurt me." She said and he sighed. "Az, I know you are trying to be strong, but lets both face it." He said and she sighed loudly. "I am not having this fight with you, please, I need this, _we_ need this." She said and he groaned. "Listen to me and listen good, I will not allow this to go on any longer, so help me god Azlin, if he hurts you again, I will fucking kill him." He snapped and she sighed. "Hap, I really don't think you have to worry about that, he really seems to be working on it." She said and turned when she heard a creek. Kozik walked out of the bed room, he was wearing just his jeans, they were hanging low on his hips, he didn't have his shirt or cut on any longer. "I got to go Hap, just, call me tomorrow or something, and don't trace me." She said and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" She asked walking over to him and running her fingers along the scar in his side. "Tigger was a little angry with me." He said and she sighed loudly. He looked at her and she watched small goose bumps appear on his skin as she ran her fingers up his chest. "You know that I do love you right?" He asked and looked at her. "You need to stop telling me that, shit Koz, you went years without saying it, and now you think that if you say it I will believe it." She said and looked at him. He sighed and looked at her. Clearing his throat, "What are have you been doing up here?" He asked and looked at her. "Lot's of thinking, been shopping, um, went on a hike if you believe that, swimming, more thinking, and a little target practice." She said and he smiled. "Good, working on protecting yourself." He said and looked down at her. "What did you buy?" He asked looking at her. "Just some things." She laughed. He looked down at her body as she turned to leave. "You know, for all the times you have walked away from me, I love when you walk away." He said and she caught the tone of his voice. "You better change your tone doll." She said and looked back at him. He smirked. "You are the one that kissed me love." He said and she shook her head. "I am allowed to do what ever I want, you on the other hand better watch your step." She said and looked at him. He laughed and shook his head. "What did you want to do?" He asked and looked at her. "Not you, how long are you staying here?" She asked and looked at him. "Well, according to Hollywood, I needed to clear my head." He said and she nodded. "Tell me what happened after I left." She said and walked towards the bed room.

_Happy stormed back into the club house. "I wish she never showed up here." He said and walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot. "You better clam your shit Killah, we need you back home." Clay said and looked at him. Happy nodded. "I know." Things in Tacoma were eerie calm for the next week. Kozik hasn't moved from his room but he was checked on and fed. Clay was ready to leave and head back, but not before he had a long talk with him. Walking into the room he looked at Kozik. He looked better, but he still looked like shit. "Listen to me." Clay began and walked over to him. "You fucked up, I wanted you dead. You aren't dead, this club will need you, you didn't get that patch," He said and pointed to the SAA patch, "You didn't get that by beating women. Everyone who has met Azlin loves her, and you put her in the hospital." He said and Kozik went to speak. "I don't care what you're going to say." Clay snapped and watched as Kozik's mouth shut. "What I do care about is you getting up, going back to work, if I had it my way, I would pack her shit myself and make sure you never see her again, but I know that isn't going to happen." He said and Kozik looked at him. "So this is what is going to happen." He said and looked at him. "You are going to fix this, and if you ever touch her again, I will personally kill you, is that understood?" Clay asked and looked at him. Kozik nodded. "Let me tell you one last thing." He said and Kozik nodded. "I will never forgive you, and if I could write you off I most certainly would." He said and Kozik nodded again. "You better sure as hell fix what ever the fuck you messed up with Tacoma, because after I leave and Happy comes with me, he will no longer be here to protect you." Clay said and turned to leave. Kozik was lost for words, he knew that Clay was right. _

_The next day, Kozik awoke and climbed out of bed. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He showered and checked out how bad the damage to his body was for the first time. He wasn't surprised that he was so black and blue. His side, where he was stabbed, looked good. He wasn't sure who patched him up, but they did a damn good job. He pulled on his jeans and walked into the club house. Everyone watched him walk out and they all stopped and looked at him. "Wow, look at the asshole." Hollywood laughed loudly. No one else laughed with him. Kozik winced. "Listen, I am sorry…" He started to say but was cut off. "We don't give a shit what you have to say." Hollywood snapped and looked at him. "Zane wants to see you." Hollywood said referring to the president of the charter. He nodded and walked towards the church. It was time to decide his fate. Closing the doors he sat down. _

"Well, I see you have your cut, all your patches, so it couldn't of went that bad." Azlin said and looked at him. "It was bad, I have never hated myself so much." He said and sighed. "I really did put you though hell didn't I?" He questioned. "You did." She said and he frowned. "So, since we both know I can't build a time machine." He said and she nodded. "Don't ask me something I can't answer yet." She said and he sighed. He walked right up to her. He pulled her into his chest and held on to her. She felt something wet hitting her shoulders. "I hate myself." he said and his voice cracked. "Every time I look into a mirror, I want to shoot myself." He said and she sighed. "Don't fake cry." She pleaded. "I am not faking." He said and pulled his face to look at her. He really did have tears streaming down his face. "Koz, baby, don't cry, shit, what are you a…" He cut her off before she could finish. "This is what you do to me." He said and looked at her. She sighed.

"What do I do to you?" She questioned and he sighed. Shaking his head he turned. "No, don't walk away, you said you wanted to fix this, well, fix it!" She said and looked at him. "Shit, well, when I first me you, all I wanted to do was get in your pants, just to say yeah I did Happy's little sister." He said and she looked at him. He turned and walked out the front door and she followed he said down on the step and she sat down next to him. "Then, I got to know you, and I knew I wanted to be the only one getting in your pants, I wanted to make you my Old Lady." He said. "You hated the idea, and that made me want it more, when Happy told me, you were a runner, you left when things got rough, I wanted to be the one that you ran too." He said and she smiled slightly. "Then, I realized that you were so much more than that." He said and she looked at him. "What was I?" She asked looking at him. "You, Azlin, when I would go on runs, I couldn't even fucking look at another girl. When I would try to kiss them, when I could try to do things with them, I would close my eyes and I would see you, I would see you sitting in the drivers seat of that little convertible, in your little sun dress, looking as sexy as can be." He smiled. "You made me what to be a better person." He said. "You made me want to be a better person, and I fucking hated you for it." He sighed. "I fucking hated you for it. I wanted to kill you, you made me question killing those people." He sighed. "When I would close my eyes, and you were next to me, I would picture you, us, getting married, you having my babies, and it fucked me up." He said and she frowned.

"Then, then, the first time I hit you, that very first time, I loved the way that it made me feel." He said and she sighed. "I liked to hurt you, I loved to hurt you, I loved to see you fall and know that I was the one that made you actually hurt." He said and she turned and looked at him. "Why?" She asked and her voice cracked. "Fucking look at you Azlin, you are an angel playing with the devil. Take off your god damn halo, and maybe it wouldn't of happened." He snapped. "I am not some little saint, I have done plenty of shit in my life that Happy had to protect me from." She said and he laughed. "Pissing off mommy doesn't count." He said and she sighed. "You know I don't know how to make us ok." He said and looked at her. "But I know that if I ever would hurt you again, Happy won't have to kill me, I'd beat him to it." He said and Azlin looked at him. "What does that mean?" She questioned. "That means that I am in love with you, and when I close my eyes, I still see the same things." He said and she looked at him. "So what do you want me to do about it?" She asked and looked at him. "I want you to decide if you want me or not." He said and she sighed. "I can't decide that right now." She said and he shrugged. "Then I will wait right here until you do." He said and looked at her.

Azlin walked back into the cabin and sighed. It was like he had a rope tied around her, and he was pulling her back to him. She turned on her heel and walked over to him. She pointed her finger at him and spoke. "If you hurt me again, I will kill you, I told you Kozik, I am not going to be that little girl that takes it, I won't ever be that again, we can go slow and see what happens, but I will not deal with you being a dick. You will respect me, and if I find out you are messing with other girls behind my back, we are done, I don't care where you have a run to, and I don't care how great she is dressed, you will come back to me." She said and he smiled. "So that mean you want me back?" He asked and she sighed. "Kozik," She wined and looked at her. "Listen to me Koz" She said and looked at him. "I am not saying yes," She said and he looked at her. "But?" He asked her. "But I haven't said no yet either." He grinned. Walking up to her he pulled her into him. "Do you love me Az?" He asked. She giggled, "That is for me to know, and you to figure out." She said and waked inside shutting the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry for the long wait for the new update. I hope you guys still like the story. Please ENJOY and Please REVIEW!

* * *

"Azlin!" Kozik yelled though the door, he was hitting the door pretty hard. "Azlin, come one, don't be like that!" He yelled and pounded on the door. Azlin laughed. "Come one sexy girl, open up." He called though the door. "Come on!" He called. Azlin sighed. He wasn't going to give it up. "Come on!" He said again. She sighed and opened the door. "Hi Az." He grinned and she shook her head. "You going to let me in?" He asked and few minutes later of just standing there looking at her. "I don't know." She said and shook her head. "Come on baby, I will make it worth your while." He said and she looked at him. "Oh, I bet you will." She said and he laughed. "Promise." He said and licked his lips slowly. Azlin shuttered, the things he could do with that tongue shouldn't be legal. She reached for the lock and flipped it.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "Hi beautiful." He said and looked at her. "Hi." She said suddenly feeling shy. She shook her head. "Stop." She said when he licked his lips again. "Why, you losing your balls?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Shit, come on." She said and stepped back. He stepped forward and pulled her into him. "Just let me hold you." He said and hugged her tight. "We can see where it takes us." He laughed and she sighed into the hug. "Shit." She whispered and melted into the embrace. "Do you remember the very first day that we met?" He asked and looked at her. She laughed. "I do." She nodded.

_Azlin just fresh out of high school. Innocent and pure. She took a few deep breaths. Happy made sure she had everything that she needed and was never without money. She was ready to go, get out and leave. She missed her brother. She missed having someone to lean on. Sure she was young, naive, innocent, but that wasn't going to hold her back. She took her cell phone out and debated on if she should tell Happy she was coming or not. Deciding against it, she started the car and drove towards Tacoma. _

_They can't be that hard to find. She has heard about the SONS from Happy, seriously, how hard could they be to find. She drove the hour and a half to where Happy mentioned one time. Parking at a gas station, she climbed out of the car. It was a beautiful day, she had on her oversized sunglasses, a pair of short little denim shorts, with a white tee and a pair of wedge heels. She stepped out of the car and walked inside. She took off her sun glasses and set them on top of her head. The man at the counter looked greasy and dirty, she handed him the money to fill up her tank and hurried out. She started to pump the gas into her car. She listened to the people next to her talking about the SONS and their garage that they owned. She grinned and hung the gas pump up and sat down in her car. Sliding the glasses over her face she dialed information. Getting directions to the garage she put the convertible top down on the car and drove off. _

_She flipped on her turn signal and turned into the garage's parking lot. Slowing the car to a stop, she put it into park. She looked around and didn't see her brother at first. She watched as one of the men walked over to her. He was covered in tattoos like her brother, but he had shaggy black hair. He looked her up and down and Azlin watched in horror as he licked his lips. "Well, hello there darling, names Hollywood, what can I do for yah?" He asked and looked at her. She frowned. "I am looking for my brother." She said and he raised his eyebrows. "There ain't anyone here as pretty as you." He said. Azlin wanted to hid in the car until Happy saw it, and realized it was hers. She glanced and saw Happy talking to a tall blond man. He had his back to her. She grinned. "Excuse me." She said and sidestepped the man. She hurried over where he was standing. When she was close enough she yelled for him. "Hap?" She watched as he whipped around and gave her a big smile. "Hap!" She yelled and broke into a run. She felt at home when he pulled her into a hug. "Shit Az, what are you doing here?" He asked holding her tight. Everyone stopped and watched in shock as he held the small girl. _

"_What the fuck man." Kozik said and Happy stopped hugging his little sister. A sinister frown fell upon his face. "Back off." He growled and took Azlin and led her out into the lot. "What are you doing here?" He asked and looked at her. She smiled. "I just graduated high school, packed the little car, thank you again by the way, and I thought I would leave." She said and he looked at her again. "But what are you doing here?" He asked and she frowned. "You don't want me here?" She said and looked hurt. "Shit, no, I mean, why here, why didn't you call?" He asked. Laughing Azlin smiled. "I wouldn't miss your face when I surprise for anything." She smiled. He shook his head. "Come on, I guess I will introduce you to the guys." He said and she nodded. _

"_And this stupid fuck is Kozik." He said and pointed to the man that he was speaking with earlier. "This is my baby sister Azlin." He said and pointed at her. Kozik grinned and looked at her. "Hello." He purred. Azlin turned red at the sound of his voice. She lost every bit of confidence and felt her legs wiggle. "Ok, Az, I guess you need somewhere to stay huh?" Happy said and looked at her. She was still looking at Kozik and he was still looking at her. "Az?" He said and looked at her. She didn't respond. They were both looking at each other. "AZ!" He yelled out. She turned and looked at him. "Wh- Sorry." She said and turned redder. He shook his head. "I asked if you needed some where to stay." He said loudly. "Oh, nope." She said and shook her head. "I got a hotel." She said and looked at him. He frowned. "Where?" He said and she looked at him. "Happy!" She winded. "I ain't telling yah." She said and turned. "Call me when your done, I gotta go check in." She said and got into the car and drove off. _

Kozik laughed. "I thought that you were the most beautiful thing I have ever lied eyes on. I still do." He said and she smiled. "Let's start over." He said and she laughed. "I don't want to start over, I want you to realize what you did is wrong." She said and he nodded. "What do you need me to do?" He asked and looked at her. "I need you to remember that you _hurt_ me and I will not easily forget that." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and looked at her.

"I think, I think that you do know, but I think that you can't fix it, and it scares you." She said and he nodded. "I can promise not to hurt you, but I can't take it back." He said and she smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I still see stars." He said and she laughed. "I still can't believe you said that." She said and shook her head.

"_So you really are Happy's little sister?" Kozik asked again. "Yes." She said and shook her head. She was sitting in the clubhouse waiting on Happy to shower. "Tell me something about him." Kozik asked and she shook her head. "If you don't know it, then you shouldn't." She said and he scooted closer to her. "You have been saying the same thing for three weeks." He said and looked at her as he scooted closer. She looked at him. He was close, she could smell the AXE body spray and cigarettes, he looked at her eyes, and then at her lips. He knew if Happy walked out he was a dead man. He didn't care, it was too easy. He pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't fight like he though he brought his hand up to her and placed it on her face. She wrapped her around his neck. The second she felt his tongue touch her lips she pulled back. She was dizzy. The electricity she felt into the kiss actually freaked her out. Kozik's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. He was shocked. Totally shocked. He looked at her and before he could stop the words, they left his lips. "I see stars." She giggled and stood. "Actually, you see Azlin." She said and walked over to Happy as he walked down the hall. _

"We have a lot of really good memories together." He said and looked at her. She nodded. "But we also have some not so good ones." She said and he sighed. "I know." He said and shook his head. "I think that I am ready to go back." She said and he smiled. "You think or you know?" He asked her. "I know I am ready to go back." She said and he grinned. "Good cause I am ready to be back with you." He said and she smiled. "I want to move in with you." He blurted out as they gathered her things up. "What?" She asked confused. "I want to move in with you." He said and she looked at him. "I don't think that I am ready for that yet." She said and he looked at her. "Please, Az, baby, it will be good for us." He said and she looked at him. "I don't know yet." She said and he sighed. "Can I stay there for a few days when we get back?" He asked and she nodded slowly. "That is fine." She said and he smiled. "Good." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own AZLIN, Thank you all for the ad's and PM's I get more of those than reviews!

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"I will see you back at my apartment." She said and looked at Kozik and he nodded. "See yah babe." He said and kissed her cheek. She started her car and took off towards her apartment. "Come on answer.." She kept saying it over and over again. "Hello?" He rough voice answered. "Hap!" She squealed. "Az, what is wrong?" He asked hurriedly. "Nothing, I am just so happy." She said and he sighed. "Why what did he promise you this time?" Happy asked annoyed, annoyed that his sister was falling for his games.,, again. "Hap, he actually wanted to move in with me, he even said he loved me, you know he never ever tells me that." She said excitedly. Happy let out a long breath. "And you actually believed him?" He asked. "Stop!" She said and sighed. "Come on Hap, be happy for me, be happy for your only sister." She said and he laughed. "Shit, Az, I don't know what you want me to do." He questioned. "Don't you even wanna know what I told him?" She asked. The other line was silent. "Sure Azlin, tell me what you told him." Happy said and his voice sounded far away. "I told him no." She said and sounded so proud. "What?" He asked slowly. "I told him he can stay now and then, but he wasn't moving in, I went down that road with him, he didn't want to, now all of sudden he expects me to believe that he does?" She said and heard laugher in the background. "Am I on speakerphone?" Azlin gasped. "Hap, you dick." She snapped and hung up.

She drove home, to her home, her apartment. She was so happy to be there. So parked the car in the little lot and stepped out. "Well, look who came home, I was starting to think your brother offed yah." James smiled. "You look good kid." He said and smiled. "Yeah, I feel better, thanks for looking out for my shit." She said and he nodded. "Sure, anything else I need to watch out for?" He asked his eye brows raised. "No, it's ok." She smiled. "Take care Azlin." He said and turned to get into his car.

Azlin walked upstairs and walked into her apartment. She opened the door and looked at the island in her kitchen. There was a note sitting there. She walked over confused and opened the envelope.

**Azlin, I know that we haven't had a chance to get to know each other, but if you need anything, of you just want to talk call me. Gemma.**

Azlin shook her head. "I don't need babysat." She said loudly. "I didn't say I wanted to baby-sit you!" A voice said and she whipped around. "Hap, you scared me." She said and looked at him. He smirked, "Good." He said. "You really need to wear a bell." She said and shook her head. "I was worried about you, where did you go?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him for a long time. "Some where only Kozik could find me." She said and looked at him. "No one is happy about you forgiving him." He said and she shook her head. "It's no ones choice but my own." She said and he shook his head and looked at him. "Azlin, I don't want to see you hurt, I don't like it when you are hurt." He said and she shook her head. "It's time for me to wear the big girl pants." She said and he looked at her. "You have a pair of those little girl?" He asked. "Yes," She said and looked at him. "I've done this before with you." She said and he threw his head back and laughed. "How could I forget." He said.

"_I had an awesome time tonight!" Azlin smiled as she stood at the door to the apartment building. "Me to." Kozik said and looked at her. "I don't like sneaking around behind Happy." She said and he looked at her and sighed. "He'd kill me if he knew that I was messing around with his sister." He said. "That all I am to you?" She asked and looked at him. "No, you, you are so much more." He said and she smiled. She took a deep breath. "Do you want to come in?" She asked and he grinned. "Love to." He said and she smiled. He followed her into the building. She walked up to the door and reached into her purse. She grabbed her keys and looked up at him. He didn't even think twice. He pressed his lips against her own. Something that he had been wanting to do since they first kissed. He wanted to feel the way electricity shot though his veins. He pushed her back against the door and she moaned loudly into the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her harder. He slid his tongue over her lips and she gasped as he slid it in to her mouth. She let his tongue trace her own. _

_She had her arms wrapped around his back and his hands on her ass, the apartment door swung open, Azlin lost her balance because she was shoved so tightly against it. Falling backwards, Kozik with her, He braced his arms forward she he would not smash he small frame. She hit the floor with a loud 'oomph'. Both Azlin and Kozik looked up to a very angry red faced Happy. "The fuck?" He roared looking at the worlds biggest asshole on top of his baby sister. "Hap?" She squeaked and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly. "What is he doing on top of you?" He shot back. Kozik scrambled so he wasn't on her any longer. "Calm down man." He said and Happy looked at him. "Get out you asshole." He yelled and looked at him. "Happy, stop!" Azlin said and looked at him. "I will deal with you later." He snapped and grabbed Kozik and drug him though the doorway. Azlin looked at her brother wide eyed. "Happy stop it!" She yelled. _

_Happy turned and looked at her. "What? What did you say?" He asked and looked at her. "Stop, I said stop, you are over reacting!" She said and looked at him. "You are too young to be messing around with someone like him!" Happy yelled and she shook her head. "I hate to tell you Hap, but I am old enough to make my own choices, and if chose to mess around with him, you sure as hell ain't going to stop me." She said and stomped her foot down. _

"You wanted him bad didn't you?" Happy asked her and looked at her. "Happy, I love you so much, you are my brother, you are the only family I have left." She said and hugged him. "I love that you care, but I hate that you are trying to be my dad, I didn't have a dad, I had a brother." She said and he sighed. He held onto her for dear life. "Thank you." He said and kissed her head. "I know you have a heart Killah, don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said and he smiled and kissed her head. "Hello?" A voice called from the door.

Azlin smiled and turned. "Hi Koz." She said and he looked at her. "Hi babe." He smiled and he turned to Happy. "Hi man." He said and Happy nodded and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Azlin cleared her throat. "Hap." She warned and he sighed. "I just, I just wanted to make sure she got home ok." He said and looked at her. "Well, she did now leave." Happy snapped. She looked at him and was about to talk. "Hap, fucking stop it, let her live her own life." Kozik yelled and looked at the angry man. Happy snapped his mouth shut and looked at Azlin. "This what you fucking what?" He said and Azlin looked at him. She just stared, she couldn't speak. "Fine, don't come crying to me when he beats you again." Happy said and stormed out of her apartment.

Azlin watched as he disappeared down the stairs. "He's gone." She said and felt the tears spring up in her eyes. "Don't cry." Kozik cooed and looked at her. "He fucking hates me!" She yelled and he laughed. "Happy isn't capable of hating you love." He said and pulled her into him. "Kozik, can you fix it?" She asked and looked at him. He sighed. "I can try babe." He said. "You gotta stay here, get a bubble bath, I will be back later." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and kissed him gently.

Kozik rod back to the clubhouse. For the most part minus Happy and Hollywood, everyone just forgave and forgot. He walked inside and saw Happy and Hollywood sitting there talking quietly. "Hey fucker!" Kozik yelled and stomped up to Happy. "The fuck are you trying to pull, you have shit with me, fine, but don't you dare keep taking it out on your little sister." He said and Happy looked at him shocked someone had the balls to call him out something. Happy stood up and looked at him. "You know what you piece of shit, I have had it with you hiding behind Azlin!" He yelled and looked at him. Hollywood stood up and placed his hands on Happy's biceps. "Calm down and back off." Hollywood said trying to keep a fight from breaking up. "That shit is in the past, we have to move on." He said and Happy and Kozik both looked at him. "I don't like it, but we have to for the sake of the club." He tried to reason with the two men. Kozik looked at Happy, "I really do love her, I messed up, let me and her work on it for once without you sticking your face in our business." He snapped and looked at Happy. Happy opened and shut his mouth. "I will fucking kill you if you touch her again." He snapped and he turned around and walked away.


End file.
